


Art of Revival (Of the Broken Soldier and his Shattered Dreams)

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Also Adam has a cat, Better than the tags look, Brazilian-Indian Adam, F/M, Fix-it fic, Hands, I WILL GO DOWN! WITH! THIS! SHIP!, Kosmo - Freeform, M/M, Multilingual adam, Season 7 can't kill me i'm a bad little quiznack, Season 7 sucks, Season 7 was an absolute quiznacking mess, So can Shiro, Wow ok, dead, how do you tag, let Shiro rest, please, so Adam can be happy for once, so read, y'all can pry this outta my cold, ya' know I'm making it better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: ADAM LIVESEVERYONE GETS A GODDAMN BREAkIM sORRY THE STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY PLEASE READ IM BAD AT THISAlso S7 was a mess and I have mixed feelings about it someone cry with me T^T





	1. The Broken Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatolord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatolord/gifts).



  Adam let out an blood-curdling scream as the explosion rocked his ship, the wing flying clean off the starboard side. he frantically shoved the controls around, trying to change the trajectory. His ship spun out of control,  flying father and farther out into the desert, falling down the face of a canyon. The last thing Adam saw was blue rushing at his face. He unconsciously ripped himself away from the pilot's seat and grabbed on the the co-pilot's seat, scrambling to get away from the front of his ship. He gasped in pain as the ship hit the water, liquid blue flooding the ship. He gathered all the strength he had left and desperately fought to swim out, even though his leg was broken and his wrist, twisted. Drops of pure vermillion streamed down his face, oozing from the giant scar he sported now that ran all the way down from the bridge of his nose to his left shoulder.  Parts of his ship were washed away by the rapids, getting caught on rocks. Adam lunged and grabbed onto branch that flowed past him, bumping into his side. He barely latched on before a piece of metal on his ship cut into his leg. He opened his moth in a silent scream, gagging as water rushed in. His vision blurred, and the dark started closing in on him, and he welcomed the silence with open arms, his heart, a open sea of regret. 

 

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

   Kosmo yipped and hopped off Keith's hover bike before Keith turned talking to Shiro, who was leaning on his bike. Cosmo sniffed around before teleporting across to the other side of the canyon, he did this a few times, before he heard Keith call for him. He turned around, tongue lolling out, before he yelped in pain as something poked tho the pad of his paw. He sniffed at the metal object, turning it around with his snout. It smelled like a human person to him. He passed it off and growled at it before he teleported himself back to Keith's side.  

 

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

 Bubbles of white foam and turquoise river water seeped into a half dry fighter pilot uniform, the waves gently tickling the un-mutated side of the man's face, his honey-golden flax seed hair gently fluttering from where he lay on the shore of the river. His leg hurt less, but his backbone felt too weak, too weak to do anything. The man groaned and sat up, instinctively reaching for the thin gold chain that hung around his neck. His right eye, (the one that wasn't blinded) started tearing up at the thought. The only thing connecting him to humanity, except for lost memories of a broken soldier and the false promise of a happy ending, was broken. Was lost to the abyss and sands of time. He sobbed weakly and clutched at the rocks, scrambling to get up. he fiddled with the only bit of his helmet that was spared, before    dropping it into golden sand and walking. He walked, walked for days on end, his hunger suppressed with river water and his thirst barely fulfilled. The only thing he could do now was wait. Wait to be rescued. And he needed to find a shelter. He needed protection. He wanted to go home. He wanted Takashi. Takashi... Takashi was home. Adam's home. The only thing that kept him going. 

 

     _I asked my heartbeat... I have asked time where my love is..._

 

_I forgot myself and only thought of him.... I cannot imagine myself without you... In my every universe i can think of, we are together.._

 

_It's you who resides at the bottom of my heart, It's you right?_

_.... My half... My whole world..._

 

_Your soul is the song that keeps me going, this endless journey... I make this journey for you my dear. It's the thought of you that makes me endure this tireless quest._

 

_The golden sands of time will never phase me. As long as I know you are alive, safe..._

 

_~~Patience~~_

 

_I'm coming home...._

~~_Yields_ ~~

 

_I'm coming home to you no matter how many illusions pull me away from the tender thread that is life._

 

~~_Focus_ ~~

 

~~_Breath_ ~~

 

 

**_Live_ **

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

 

 

 


	2. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Option One or Two? Comment Below XD

Adam spared a chunk of metal from his decimated ship, using it as a makeshift knife. He walked through miles upon miles of sand, searching endlessly for a small crevice, a shady spot, anything he could find to use as a makeshift shelter. Darkness was nearing and his time was running out. After at least seven hours of endless searching, he was thankful to find a cave. The cave was cool, with a source of water. It was covered in all sorts of odd markings, Adam did not pay much attention to them. Time, for him was blurred by thirst and hunger, by the ravenous need to stay alive, to stay strong. Reality was no longer a concept to him, his life, a walking dream. The hot tears that streamed down his face did not much to numb the pain of living. He had to contact the Garrison, but how? His injuries were greatly in danger of getting infected, even if he did meticulously tear his flight suit and wrap the cloth around the large gashes and scars littering deep caramel skin. HE would need to find civilization soon... If civilization even existed. He had no idea what had happened to the war. He could only think of getting back to the Garrison and helping to fight the war. He could not let more people die because of this war, the thought made him sick. He was the only one that survived the first battle with the Galra, and he was not going to loose more people than he already did. He blamed himself for his teammate's deaths. Food. He also needed food. desperately. Each meal was replaced with a few more desperate sips of water gathered from flowstone and the small waterfall that he considered his lifeline, to drown out his hunger. But one needs food after a certain point of time. He could not count how may weeks had passed, he had been in the cave for two. He paid more attention to the makings, although he did make some of his own. He etched a mark into the smooth stone walls and obsidian pillars  for every single day he spent lost, away from home. 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

   _"Hey Takashi!" Adam raced into the kitchen area of their shared dorm, his face twisted with worry._

_" Takashi oh my gosh! Is everything oka-"_

_Adam was cut off when he saw the image in front of him. Takashi, who was in his Garrison Uniform, was sitting on the kitchen island, whistling (attempting to at least) and kicking his legs back and fourth, his body covering the what most likely was a fire on the stove. Adam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"Takashi."_

_"Heyyyyy Adam!"_

_"Takashi i can literally see smoke from behind you, get the fire extinguisher."_

_..._

 

_"Takashi I am never letting you cook again."_

_"But!"_

_"No."_

_"_ _fine." He pouted, huffing and sticking out his bottom lip. He crossed his arms._

_"But- how will I eat food?"_

_"I'll cook for both of us dumbass" Adam laughed_

_"Thank you!" Shiro's face broke out into a huge grin._

 

 Adam got lost in his memories quite a bit. He remembered all the times he would cook for Shiro, how his family dragged both of them over to Adam's house during breaks and feed both of them till their bellies were nearly bursting, how Shiro became part of their family long before he started dating Shiro. By the time Shiro's family had found out about his disease, they had left him. He was twelve and just had a physical examination as a second-year student. HIs father, his only living family by then, abandoned him, due to not being able to deal with the fact that Takashi shared the same fate as his mother. Adam's family had treated him like their own son from then on. Once they had heard that Takashi and Adam were dating, they were overjoyed, even more so when they both proposed at the same time.(Adam's sister caught it on camera.) 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Currently, Adam was pushed in against a corner of the cave, trying to hide, just in case the Galra were coming. He saw flickers of purple and heard two voices. He saw two beady yellows eyes stare back at him for a moment as he pressed himself farther back into space, hiding behind the rock. He was thin enough to do so, he was majorly malnourished, his bones weak, all the fat on his body burned away, leaving him cold and shivering. A fluffy snout nosed it's way through the crevice as Adam pressed himself against the wall, trying not to breathe. 

 

"Kosmo! Get over Here!" He heard a voice call. For some reason it was familiar, although he dismissed the thought. As soon as the fluffy snout disappeared in a flash of blue, he let out the breath he was holding. 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Adam was so, so hungry. He was so absolutely hungry. He was desperate, his soul no longer living, his body only a deteriorated vessel in search of food. He could not go on there was no food. Until... 

A wolf, the one he recognized was called Cosmo, had teleported inside the cave much to Adam's surprised. Adam stilled. If he was in good heath, he would have full-on freaked out at the though of a teleporting space wolf.  The wolf padded up to where he sat and dropped a bundle in Adam's lap. 

"T-Thank you.." Adam said weakly. He slowly opened the bundle to find a hunk of bread inside. He thanked the gods for the blessing that was this wolf. HE stroked the wold, who nuzzled into his side, sniffing his injury, whining. The wold stayed next to him until he had eaten the entire chunk of bread before it picked up the cloth with it's teeth and teleported away, leaving behind a satisfied and smiling Adam.

 

This continued for the next one week, the wolf bringing a variety of items, mostly fruit and bread, staying till Adam had eaten the entire thing. Soon, the dog started bringing objects.. One of which 

 

One of which was a ring of pure obsidian, dotted with diamonds in his favorite constellation, his star sign... Virgo. 

On the inside of the ring, in delicate silver letters, were three words. Three words he always told Takashi. 

 

 

_**Go. Be Great.** _

 

 

 


End file.
